


Wrong woods

by A_B_Ofanficsforyou



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, newtmas - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Knotting, M/M, Murder, Omega Verse, Protective Thomas, Revenge, Rutting, Submissive!Newt, Violence, alpha/thomas, dominant!thomas, matingcycles/heatcycles, mazerunnerAU, newtmas - Freeform, omega/newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_B_Ofanficsforyou/pseuds/A_B_Ofanficsforyou
Summary: Newt is an omega werewolf that wanders into another packs territory after being chased off by the alpha of his old pack.Thomas is the alpha werewolf of the territory newt is lost in.---------------------------------------------------------





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: these werewolves look like normal humans except their, stronger, faster, heal faster, and live in the woods away from people. They can make them selves look different though. If you wanna know more about this, feel free to follow me on wattpad or just look me up on there and read my A/B/O chapter! There is more there and you can get a better understanding of everything. :)

First person pov: Minho

"how do I always get stuck with you when it's time to hunt?" gally breaths out in annoyance, crossing his arms as I fall off the log I was trying to balance on.

"yeah, I could say the same." I retort back as I get up and dust myself off.

I hate hunting with gally, he is always a stick in the mud who doesn't wanna do anything but get his job done and get it over with. Which don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with doing your job, but there is nothing wrong with having a little fun while doing it either. Which I have tried to tell him countless times to no avail. But luckily for me, I only have to hunt with him until Ben gets better since gally is only filling in for him since he is hurt. And to be completely honest, I don't even need anybody to hunt with me (which makes it even worse) I would be perfectly fine with being by my self but apparently, Thomas thinks that having somebody with me helps me focus. Because and I quote, "you're to busy messing to actually hunt, so if you take somebody with you then they can help you stay on track." I mean , come on, you gotta be kidding me! Oh, and that reminds me, I need to pull that prank on Ben I've been meaning to pull since, forever.

" yeah, whatever," he replies rolling his eyes as he uncrosses his arms and starts to walk towards the creek. Breaking me out of my thoughts.

"where are you going?" I asked questioningly, crossing my arms.

"to do your job," he replies, raising his voice when he says "your"

Rolling my eyes, I sigh and start to walk in the direction he is walking.

"you wait till I get back Thomas, " I grumble as I run to catch up with gally, who is now full-blown running towards the creek.

Laughing as I pass him, I keep running as fast as I can towards the creek, only stopping when I'm a few feet away from the shore. Not wanting to scare any prey animals that might be drinking or are even close to the creek. 

Feeling accomplished, I turn around and watch as gally comes running full speed behind me, only to fall moments later.

"That's what you get for being a jerk!" I say, voicing my thoughts when I see gally slip and fall into a pile of leaves, before I burst out into a laughing fit.

Wiping the tears out of my eyes from laughing so hard, I walk over to where gally fell to see him scowling at me with rage-filled eyes. Earning another laughing fit from me at how stupid he looks, but this time it doesn't take me long to gain my composer. 

'guess I should help' i think to myself as I reach my hand out to help hoist him up. Reluctantly he grabs onto my hand and I pull him up, watching as he dusts himself off until I hear something strange that drags my attention away from him.

Deciding to ignore the noise when I don't hear it anymore, I turn my attention back towards gally who is standing there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Which I would have made a smart remark about if I wouldn't have heard that strange high pitched noise again. (though I will make a note to comment on his face later)

After hearing it a few more times I Decide I can't just blow it off anymore when I hear it for the millionth time, I decide to ask gally if he heard it because if not I'm going crazy.

"did you hear that?" I ask when I hear the sound again.

"Yeah, I've been hearing it, I thought it might have been from me falling through." he shrugs, " what do you think it is?"

"oh, I don't know, maybe it's a unicorn." I reply, slightly annoyed at his stupid question.

"haha, I'm dying of laughter back here." I hear him reply, no laughter or even joy lacing his voice. Typical.

Ignoring his smart remark, I start to scent the air looking for any strange smell.

Normally I wouldn't be doing this, I would just walk over there and check it out, but this time I have to be careful. Other packs have been invading our territory for some strange reason and trying to take what isn't theirs. Of course, we chase them off pretty easily but some decide they wanna fight before they leave, which again is why I'm stuck with gally and not Ben.

After scenting the air for a few minutes, I Decide to just go look since there is a breeze which is making it virtually impossible to scent the air since it's blowing towards the thing instead of away from it. Deciding stealth isn't the way to go, I walk towards the tree and try to make as much noise as possible hoping the stranger would just run off. (which of course doesn't happen)

Not wanting to waste any more time, I walk around the tree growling, hoping to intimidate whatever is back there, only to freeze in shock when I see it.

An Omega (which I can tell from the scent. which is ridiculously strong. Might I add.) is sitting behind the tree with it's back leaning against the ruff bark. His eyes are closed and his head is resting on the tree as blood oozes out from a wound on his neck soaking his dirty, but visibly white hoody, while some that drips of his hoody pools onto the ground, just beside is torn brown jeans. 

Ive never seen anything like it, well to this extent anyway. I've seen many people hurt and bleeding before, but this takes the cake. Matter of fact, I would have thought he was dead if his chest wasn't rising and falling with shallow breathes every few seconds.

Still slightly shocked at the sight, I stare at the omega, watching his chest rise and fall before tearing my eyes away to look for gally.

"gally, come here," I say when I spot him leaning against a tree not to far from where I am.

"what is it?" he asks curiously as he walks over to me.

" it's an omega, " I reply, looking back at the sleeping omega.

I watch as gallys eyes scan over the omegas body, taking in every detail before looking back at me with a blank, emotionless expression on his face.

"we'll, are you gonna chase it off or what?" he says coldly as he scowls at the sleeping omega.

"what?" I say shocked, my mouth slightly gaping when I start at him. "we cant just chase him off, he's hurt." I tell him, gesturing towards the bleeding omega.

"so?" he shrugs nonchalantly as he crosses his arms. "not our problem, besides Thomas wouldn't want us bringing random people back to the glade. Especially since the attacks been happening and people been invading our territory."

"since when do you care what Thomas wants?" I snap, really not wantingbtondeal with his cold hearted attitude at the moment. " I don't think Thomas would mind, and I'm his best friend, so I should know," I growl at him as I make my way towards the sleeping omega. " I'm taking him back so clint can help him, whether you like it or not,"

"well you can carry him back yourself, I'm going to actually do the job we were sent to do." I hear him growl back as he walks away.

"yeah, whatever," I grumble under my breath as I kneel down in front of the sleeping omega. Actually, now that I'm close, he looks more along the lines of passed out than sleeping. Which makes sense, the bite is pretty deep and he looks like he lost a lot of blood and still is.

Not wanting to waste anymore time since it's a good ways back, I scoop up the small omega in my arms and carry him back towards the glade.

~end of prolong~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this chapter meets expectations! :)

First person POV: Newt

I awake to a dull ache underlying the numbness of the left side of my neck and am enveloped by the crisp smell of a lush, green forest that has been washed by rain.

Even before I open my eyes I know I'm not at my old packs territory.

The scent here is crisp and refreshing, not tainted and burned like my old packs scent. The air is warm and refreshing, almost welcoming. Nothing like the air that surrounded my old pack, which was dry and suffocating due to the fires that broke out last summer, leaving it dry and burnt with little foliage and even littler prey.

Where am I?

When I do decide to open my eyes, my vision is sleep-blurred and untrustworthy. All I see are blurred shapes and colors that are lit by what I'm assuming to be the sun, shining in through a square window. I try to rub away the sleep fogging my vision with my left hand as I use my right to steady myself as I sit up, but as I do I hear someone speak.

"you're awake!" I hear it exclaim, it's voice high-pitched and squeaky as if the person is excited.

Startled, I open my eyes to see a small kid starring at me as he sits in a chair that's placed in front of my bed. With my vision still being slightly blurred, I squint my eyes which helps me see the boy more clearly. He looks to be a short pudgy omega with curly Brown hair and a pink blush that paints across his face as he smiles ear to ear at me.

I know I should be at least the slightest bit scared, even if I'm not frightened by the omega boy in front of me, but I'm not. I'm actually relieved to be greeted by a smiling omega and not a fuming alpha with glowing eyes and bared fangs. I'm relieved to be embraced by the warm, refreshing breeze that rushes through the window to the left of me, only to envelope me in a warm hug. unlike the suffocating, burnt wind, that strangled me every day as I woke up. Even if I don't know where I am or how I got here, it still feels more welcoming and homey than my old pack, which never felt like home nor welcoming no matter how bad I wanted it to.

"-found you." I hear, snapping out of my thoughts when I realized I didn't catch a word the omega boy said.

"what?" I ask, confused by what the boy meant by "found you".

"I said, it's a good thing Minho found you," he replies .

"found me?" I say, voicing the question that runs through my mind when the boy is done speaking,

He looks slightly confused by my question, but luckily it only lasts a second before a wave of realization washes over his face. 

"Oh, that's right, you probably don't remember," he exclaims as he sits up straighter in his chair. "well, a friend of mine named Minho found you in the woods behind a tree while he was out hunting for the day. He said you looked pretty out of it and that you had a really bad wound that made you lose a lot of blood on your neck, so he decided to bring you back here so clint could fix you up." 

At the mention of the wound, my hand subconsciously goes up to cover it, only to be met with a soft fabric that covers the entire expanse of the wound. leaving no damaged skin exposed. 

"it's a good thing too because Clint said a few more minutes and you probably would have died with a wound like that." he finishes, pointing at the left side of my neck where the cloth is securely fastened.

"yeah, " I reply, rubbing my thump slowly over the soft cloth as an imagine of bared fangs and yellow, slitted eyes, flash in front of my eyes.

"you alright?" I hear the omega boy ask as I flinch away from the image painted in front of my eyes.

"y-yeah." I manage to stutter out, as I pry my eyes away from the wall I was staring at to face the omega boy.

"you sure, because I could do get clint of something was wrong." he replies unquestioningly with a worries expression.

"no, everythings fine. But what has been bothering me is your name. What is it?" I ask the boy, trying to change the subject as quick as possible.

"oh yeah, sorry, my name is Chuck. I probably should have told you that before everything else." he chuckles.

"well, nice to meet you, Chuck." I say, flashing him a smile as I reach my hand out for him to shake. "mines newt."

"nice to meet you too, newt." he smiles as he reaches out and shakes my hand, gently before pulling away with a gasp.

"whats wrong?" I ask, worried that I did something wrong. Even though I don't  know what I could have did wrong considering it was just a handshake.

"i forgot!" he exclaims as he gets up and heads quickly to the door to the right of me. 

"forgot what?" I call out questioningly as he opens the door to leave.

"thomas!" He calls back before shutting the door behind him.

"thomas?" I whisper to myself as I watch the boy run past the square window to the left of me, only to disappear from view seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long for me to post this!
> 
> I literally had one wrote 2 days ago but i deleted it and rewrote it. XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed And will stick around for the rest of this book and maybe future books!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let newtmas begin!

Chuck has been gone for what seems like hours as I stare out the wooden window and struggle to try and keep the vivid images and horrid questions out of my mind, but nothing works. They always push through the wall I build in my mind and the images seem to seep through every crack that I fail to seal, leaving me with barred fangs laced with a crimson red as it paints a picture across my vision. 

Shaking my head slightly, I push the evil image away and try to focus on anything but fangs covered in blood and slitted eyes as I stare at the small chip that has been knocked into the wood wall that holds the large wooden window. I study the small knick but I know I'm looking for nothing. I know I'm just looking for a distraction to push the vivid images and ruthless questions away, so that's why it doesn't work. That's why questions start to enter my thoughts. "whose Thomas?" they hiss like devilish snakes trying to strangle an innocent mouse for lunch. "what if Thomas doesn't like you? You know nobody likes you. What if he sends you back to live with-"

I cut my own thought off when I feel my heart begin to race at the evil questions that keep slithering their way into my mind. I can feel my heart constrict to the point it makes my whole inside hurt at the thought of reliving the memory I'm so desperately trying to forget. I can feel the wound on my neck protest with my heart and begin to throb. I can feel the breeze brushing against my skin from the wooden window, sending shivers down my entire body as if I'm back reliving every scary moment that I can possibly remember.

This is why I ran away. I wanted to escape these memories and the people who created them but it was foolish of me to think that if I just crossed over the line that separated my territory from another territory my memories would stay locked away behind the invisible fence. It was stupid of me to think they would all disappear like they weren't even there or to think I could out run the problems that keep wanting to trap me like a lion surrounding it's prey. 

I can feel tears start to sting my eyes at the thoughts that keep entering my mind and tormenting me with their evil words. Usually, I would hold them back. I would keep them from falling and I would bite my lip to the point where it bled because tears in my old pack was seen as weak and vulnerable but this time I let them fall because maybe that was the problem. Maybe holding back my tears was like holding in my memories, maybe if I don't hold them back they will wash away the hurt and the memories that seem to stick to me like tree sap on a leaf. Or At least that's what I tell myself as I pull my legs up to my chest and begin to cry into my knees.

I cry for what seems like hours until I hear the wooden door creak in protest as someone begins to gently push it open. Startled, I quickly take the back of my hands and rub them against my eyes, Wiping away every unfallen tear that still pools there before Pulling my hands away from my eyes to see a tall, muscular, alpha standing near the now shut door. Shocked, I take a shaky breath as my heart begins to race only to instantly calm when the alphas scent begins to fill the room.

His scent is almost intoxicating as it enters my lungs. Usually werewolves, well, the one's in my old pack anyway, smelt like wet-dog and burnt rubber But he smelt entirely different. He consisted of a scent that represented freshly cut timber, like the damp forest after a rainy day; he smelt heavenly, like fresh-scented pine and honey and I'm pretty sure his scent would have been intoxicating if his dark brown eyes wasn't there to keep me grounded. It was almost stunning how perfect the alpha looked with his brown hair slightly ruffled and sticking up in strange places as he runs his hand through it, or the way his freckles contrast perfectly with his sun-kissed skin like they were put there by perfection itself.

"you know he won't like you." my thought echoes, breaking me out of my short-lived trance. "you know he was right. You know what he said was true." the evil words whisper. "Besides an alpha that looks like that could find an omega way better than you, if he doesn't already have one that is." a pang of sadness washes over me at the harsh words but I know there true. Why would an alpha like that want me? I think to myself as tears start to pickle my eyes as I stare at the alpha. He would never love me. It was stupid of me to even consider it. He was right, I am a stupid, good for nothing, omega. 

Crying, I turn my head away from the alpha as tears begin to fall from my eyes and run down my cheeks, leaving small warm trails down my face until they fall onto the blanket that's covering my legs. I know I can't let the alpha see me cry even though I know he can sense it, I don't want to be punished by the alpha that I fell in love even if it was only for a small time but I wait patiently as I hear the alpha move. I listen to every floor board that squeaks as if it's warning me to run before he gets to me but my body refuses to move at the thought of leaving the alpha. I don't want to leave this alpha even if he does punish me.

Breaking out of my thoughts when I hear the bed squeak. I screw my eyes shut as I wait for the alpha to inflict his decided punishment. I hate waiting for punishments to happen. I hate the suspense that I'm held in and how anxious it makes me. I would rather be told when it was going to happen and for how long, but instead, I wait patiently for the pain that is yet to come, but it never does. Instead, a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me, enclosing me in a comforting embrace. 

My brain tells me to run, fight and try to get away as that alpha tightens his grip on me and pulls me closer towards his chest, but my heart tells me it's okay, everything is okay. But I'm not sure who to believe. I've never been approached by an alpha other than to be punished or attacked, but then again, why would my heart lie? I know my brain lies, I can feel it. I know it tells me things that aren't true and paints vivid images across my vision even though I beg it not to. I've never known my heart to lie to me so why would it start now? 

Reluctantly, against my brains vivid warnings, I lean into the embrace as he pulls me closer to his chest, wrapping me in a warm hug as I bury my face into his neck and breath in his scent, Helping me to calm my racing heart and pestering brain.

"Your beautiful." Is the only thing he says after several moments of silence but it's the only thing I need to hear to break me out of my thoughts.

Beautiful? Why would he say that? I'm not beautiful. I'm stupid and ugly. 

Whimpering, I bury my face deeper into his neck as I try and hide from the alpha. "no, ugly." I whisper back but it comes out as more of a distorted muffle due to the alphas shirt. 

This causes another long pause for a few minutes that leads me to believe that the alpha didn't understand what i said or the more obvious answer which my brain keeps coming up with is that he agrees, so I guess we are both shocked when the alpha finally speaks.

"you're not ugly or stupid," he reassures. " your none of those things you said you are. Your beautiful and very smart. Your not just a dump omega and I would like to deal with who ever said that, personally." he growls, almost protectively at the last word he speaks.

Whimpering, I pull closer to him when his growl rings through my ears. Even though I know it isn't directed towards me, it's directed towards the people that made me this way but it still frightens me. It frightens me to think that if I do something wrong I might be at the end of that growl or the alpha look he possesses but hasn't shown. 

I can feel my throat start to constrict with sobs at the thought of this alpha turning on me. I feel my eyes start to sting for the millionth time in just 2hrs at the thought of him not being different or me not being good enough. 

I bite my tongue, trying to hold the tears that threatened to leave my eyes. And that's when I can't hold them back. First, one small crystal bead escapes from my right eye. I can feel the warmth, sliding down my cheek, and rolling off my chin. Then another. And another. Until my eyes flood with them, coming like a rainfall. Sniffing every ten seconds, they fall and fall, and I let them. I let the alphas shirt collar get soaked with my tears because I can't hold them back anymore. I don't want to hold them back anymore. I just want to be free from everything that's happened and forget it all. 

He must sense me crying or sense my hurt as he pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head. Sending tendrils of electric through my entire body. I never been loved (or at least that's what I think it is) by an alpha. Actually, I've never been anything to an alpha other that somebody to push around and attack, but unlike that, this feels amazing. This feels right as I sit in his arms and he holds me. Whispering sweet nothings as he tries to will my tears away.

"you can tell me what's wrong." he says, his voice so full of compassion and love it makes my heart hurt. "i promise I won't tell anyone. You shouldn't have to cry because somebody was mean to you. You're to beautiful for that. You're perfect." 

Perfect. I've heard this word before but It was never used in terms of me. Doesn't he know I'm not perfect? Does he know what it means? Perfect, it means to have all the desirable elements and To do nothing wrong. This isn't me. This isn't what anyone sees me as but I know he isn't lying because if he was I could sense it. So why does he see me differently? 

"no, I-I 'm not." I stutter out as I try to hold back more tears. I can't lead this alpha on to believe something I'm not. For him to think that I'm perfect or beautiful would be wrong when he is everything those words mean and more. But he doesn't agree as he pulls me away from his chest and kisses me gently on the lips.

Everything in my mind that was racing instantly stops but my heart decides that it will take over as it begins to race. It's not a scared race though. It's one I've never felt before as my lips move in sync with his. It's one that sends tendrils of electric through you but it's pleasurable instead of painful. It's one that makes you forget everything and anything that happened or will happen, and that I'm grateful for, even if it only last a few seconds before he pulls away, breaking the kiss.

"I think I'm getting distracted," he whispers as he pushes his forehead against mine before leaning away and then getting off the bed. "my name is thomas and I probably should have told you that sooner." He says, which makes me chuckle slightly. "also, I was supposed to be coming in here to welcome you and show you around but again, I got distracted by perfection. "this time he chuckles as he puts his hand out for mine. "and if you don't mind, lovely omega, I would love for you to join me." he smiles like it's a joke, but his eyes house nothing but love and affection.

Returning his smile (just slightly though) I take his hand as he pulls me off the bed and towards the door before opening the door with his free hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this ridiculously long chapter and some of the little bits of newts background I sprinkled in there!
> 
> Also, as always. Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is always welcomed!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> I’ll be pack soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorableness!

I can't help but stare in awe at the Beautiful trees that greet me with waving arms as a gentle breeze ruffles their leaves or the beautiful gem-blue creek the rushes past them before disappearing beside a giant building made of sanded down logs. Not to mention the bright green grass and the choir of birds chirping along to a song that they can only understand.

Everything is just so beautiful that it almost stuns me as I look around. I've been so used to burnt trees and dry, dusty, earth that I figured everyone lived like that. No food or even if you did get food the leader always ate first, which I thought was wrong, but that must have been just me considering every other omega that I trusted to tell scoffed and only answered with "he needs the food to stay strong and protect the pack." I've never agreed with this though, considering he's the alpha of one of the most feared packs that live around here. The other being a pack just to the north of my old packs territory called group B that is made up of mostly female alphas and a few female betas. No omegas that anyone knows of, but then again it's hard to really know considering how locked down and conservative they are. I've heard quite a lot of scouts mention seeing female omegas that smelled of group B but nobody really knows if they are lying or telling the truth, so most brush it off or take it with a grain of salt. 

"you like it?" I hear Thomas ask, breaking me out of my thoughts.

Like it is an understatement, I think to myself as I watch the butterflies flitter and dance above the narrow creek before landing on the small flowers that grow beside it.

"It's beautiful." I mumble, redirecting my gaze to look at Thomas. I almost wonder if those words where meant for him when I turn to see him standing with his back towards the sun, making his hair glow a brilliant bright brown as a small affectionate smile plays on his lips.

"you're welcome to stay if you want," he says as he reaches over and grabs my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine.

I almost think it's a joke when I hear the words come out of his mouth. It's not like alphas to let random people join their pack. Most of the time they will either run them off or keep them as a prisoner to see what their pack will trade for them. Some might even kill the intruders as a sign of war or a warning but I've never seen it done before, only talked about by a few guards that sit outside the omega den. But the thought only lasts a split second before it vanishes. I can tell this alpha isn't like the others. His eyes don't show humor or the dark glint that flickered in the alphas that walked around my old pack. His shine with kindness and love as he moves his gaze to meet mine. 

I can feel my heart constrict and hurt at the thought of leaving the alpha that stands beside me. leaving the only alpha that made me feel worth something, even if it was only for a short time. I don't want to leave and know that I may never smell his intoxicating scent or see his beautiful brown eyes again.

"yes, please," I whisper, watching as the worried expression I didn't notice on the alphas face before, disappears.

"well then, " he smiles, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. "welcome to the glade." he finishes as he kisses me passionately on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this really short chapter but I couldn’t just keep writing and not end it there! The ending was to cute!  
> Forgive my fangirlness!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy even if it was short and stick around for more!
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> I’ll be pack soon!


	5. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonfire time!

"Want me to get y'all shanks a room?" Someone says.

Startled, I break the kiss and spin around to where the voice came from to see a dark-skinned boy with raven black hair standing behind me with a smirk playing on his face. It doesn't take long for me to determine the boys an alpha, even if the wind is blowing the wrong way for me to smell him. I can tell by his demeanor and the tone that he laces in his question. Though the tone isn't challenging or commanding like I presumed it would be, its friendly and mostly jokey but still carries his authority and rank. Definitely nothing like the alphas in my old pack which walked around like they owned the place and everything in it. Well, that is until the real alpha showed up and they were to caught up with following orders or doing stuff they were supposed to do long ago to really order anyone around. 

"slim it, Minho." I hear Thomas retort. "can't you see we were having a moment?" he finishes, breaking me out of my thoughts as he wraps his arms around my waist.

The raven-haired alpha who Thomas addressed as Minho, laughs. 

"Yeah, " he chuckles before putting his hands out. "everyone in the glade can see it."

My breath hitches in my throat at the boys reply as I look around and see at least 21 boys staring in our direction. Most look to be betas from what I can tell as they nudge at one another before smirking. some even start laughing at what someone whispers to them as the person points and makes a stupid face but that's not what makes my breath hitch. It's an alpha who is leaning against the sanded down log building that I saw when I first exited the building I was assigned Too. He isn't nudging or laughing like most of the other boys that are scattered around what Thomas calls the glade. He's completely still as he glares at me with cold, expressionless, eyes and a scowl that sends shivers down my spine. 

I can sense his hatred and disgust from where I stand and it makes my heart sink. He reminds me of a lot of the alphas from my old pack but I don't recall ever seeing him before. Though I could blame that on the omega den since I stayed locked in there most of the time, that is quickly rounded out though when I sniff the air and find no trace of my old packs scent. I don't understand how this alpha could hate me if he and I never met unless he was one of the one's my old pack attacked but Even if he was would he blame me for their murderous ways that I had no control over? 

"newt, " Thomas says, tightening his arms around me. "you okay?"

I whimper slightly as I lean into Thomas embrace, taking comfort in his scent and the warmth radiating from his body. I look back to find the angry alpha talking with a brown-haired boy I didn't notice walk up. I can't help but stare as he slaps the brown-haired boy on the back, his eyes wrinkling at the corners in a genuine laugh. He almost looks like a completely different person and I almost think I was imaging his scowl until the brown-haired boy walks away. I wince as he shoots daggers into me one last time before he walks away and disappears around the corner of another building. 

"Newt?" 

Reluctantly, I pull my gaze away from the corner the alpha disappeared behind to see Thomas staring at me. I feel a pang of sadness shoot through my heart as I see the worried expression that is unmistakably plastered across the alphas face.

"I'm fine." I tell him quickly as I spin is his arms to face him. I give him a half hearted smile, feeling bad for making the alpha worry.

He looks at me skeptically before placing a kiss onto my forehead.

"You know you can tell me what's wrong." He says, "I'm always here for you and nothing will ever change that."

I can feel my heart melt at the genuineness that laces his voice, and my eyes sting as he gives me a reassuring smile that I can't help but return. For once in my entire life on this earth I feel safe. I feel no sadness or fear as he hugs me close to him. I would even go as far as to say I feel invincible. Like nothing could touch me as long as he is here to keep me safe. 

"If y'all don't stop, I'm gonna get cavities" I hear Minho say with a fake, annoyed, tone.

I can't help but laugh as Thomas pulls away from me and flips Minho off before laughing himself.

"You pick the worst times to show up. It's like you do it on purpose or something." Thomas says before a look of realization washes over his face. "You do it on purpose, don't you?"

"Man," Minho replies through a laugh. "Took you long enough to notice." He finishes as he wipes the tears from his eyes. 

I here Thomas sigh before he pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to fake an annoyed look. "Do you see what I live with?" He says, turning towards me before gesturing towards Minho who is still laughing. 

I chuckle at his reaction and look towards Minho to see him wiping his eyes for the second time to rid them of tears before taking a deep breath and sighing.

"Ok, I actually did come over to ask you a question." He says, slightly out of breath due to laughing. "We're still having the bonfire thing tonight, right?" 

"Bonfire?" I echo questioningly, slightly confused by the term.

Thomas eyes light up happily as turn towards me. 

"It's a celebration we do every full moon to welcome new members of the pack or just to have a good time." He explains. "You'll love it!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Minho replies before running of and screaming "bonfire night is still on, so y'all shanks get out here and help me set up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and thank you for all the amazing comments and kudos! It really means a lot and I hope this story continues to meet all of y’alls expectations!
> 
> Also, there might be smut in the next chapter. I'm not sure though. I know smut can either make or break a book and I definitely don't wanna break this book so I'm trying to figure out where I can put it. XD
> 
> Oh, and sorry if this chapter sucked or wasn't as good as my others because I actually wrote this on a display couch at Walmart while my mom shopped :p
> 
> Ok, that's all!
> 
> I'll be pack soon!

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! 
> 
> more will be up soon, but if you’re interested feel free to find me on wattpad. I update there more often. (Oh, and just look up “A/B/O fanfics” to find me on there)
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!
> 
> How you stick around for more!


End file.
